The present invention relates to a multiple-purpose agricultural machine, particularly a tractor. More particularly, it relates to a multiple-purpose agricultural machine with a control stand which is formed as a driver's cabin and provided with control and actuating devices.
Multiple-purpose agricultural machines of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In such machines, the control and actuating devices arranged in the driver's cabin are connected with the machine in a flexible manner, for example by an electric cable or hydraulic or pneumatic hose. One such machine is disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 1,949,978. The multiple-purpose agricultural machine described in that patent has a driver's cabin which is supported on a pivotable arm so as to be pivoted between two working positions and arrested in the desired position. Such a construction has the disadvantage that because of the high loading of the pivotable arm it must have great dimensions so as to provide such a strength as to guarantee the capsize safety of the operator. A further disadvantage of this construction is that soil unevenness causes relative movement between the cabin when it is pivoted to the region of the swinging axis of the machine for observation or to the chopping unit, on the one hand, and the implement, on the other hand. This forms a hindrance for the driver and, in some conditions, also a hindrance for the free movement of the implement because of the cabin.